It is often useful to have a schematic, blue print or other model of rooms of a building when either moving furniture, buying new furniture, buying carpets or rugs, remodeling, repainting or otherwise modifying characteristic of rooms or elements therein. Various products exist, which are supposed to assist users in producing such models. Some such products, which are implemented using software, typically require that a user spend a large amount of time taking manual measurements of rooms and items therein and then manually entering such measurements into a computing device to enable the software running on computing device to generate models based on the manually entered information. More recently, special cameras have been developed that remove some of the manual procedure previously necessary, but such cameras typically costs thousands of dollars, and thus, are not readily available to most people.